This invention is an improvement upon U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,409 issued Apr. 8, 1969 to Murray Friedel. The referenced patent disclosed a photoprinting and processing device suitable for the exposure and developing of black and white photosensitive material. The photosensitive material was handled within a chamber which could be viewed by the operator through a safe-light window. Selection, positioning and exposing of the photosensitive material was thus possible even though the operator was in an illuminated room. Such apparatus, however, could not be used for color.
The present invention makes it possible to use photosensitive material which can produce full color copies within a copying device without the need for a dark room.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a copying device which can produce either black and white or full color copies as desired without machine modification or extensive set up delays.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a highly versatile copying device for a wide variety to copy sizes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a high speed color copier.
A feature of the present invention is its exposing table and its adjustable photosensitive material positioning stops which can be operated without visual reference.
Another feature of the present invention is its apparatus for using translucent slides within a projector as the source of material to be copied.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of both color processing and black and white processing stations.
Still another feature of the invention is its central control station from which the operator can carry out all copying operations.